Weak & Broken
by JUJUChick16
Summary: My first Grey's Anatomy fic! This is how I see Season 10 going for Calzona, I will include bits and pieces of Season 9. Arizona and Callie have split up because Arizona kissed Lauren Boswell, but is there more to the story. Will Callie and Arizona get back together? And why did Lauren look up so much about Arizona? Let me know what you all think!
1. Chapter 1

Arizona sat on the couch in her new apartment of course she had been living in this apartment for three months after Callie caught her kissing Lauren. She still hated herself for what happened, she tried to explain things to Callie but she wouldn't listen. Lauren had read up about Arizona before she arrived and had stocked her since, sadly Arizona fell for her fake kindness which now left Arizona stuck. The once strong man in a storm was a weak, broken shell.

Shaking her head Arizona stood up and looked in on Sophia sleeping, how could she have done this how could she have gotten here and allowed it to continue. She loved Callie but she didn't feel worthy of being with Callie, she didn't have a leg and she was even more broken inside now. How could she be with someone like Callie, who deserved the entire world sighing Arizona turned and walked into the still unknown kitchen.

Making spaghetti was easy as Arizona cooked she looked down and saw her ingredients, tears dripping from her eyes she was making one of Callie's pasta dishes. Thinking back Arizona remembered the day she learned how to make it how things were so great before Lauren, before the plane crash.

"_Callie, I can't cook." Arizona replied in exasperation, Callie smiled at her as she set out the ingredients._

"_Well, you are at least going to know how to cook on thing right and it will be my pasta recipe!" Callie replied then pulled Arizona to the front of the stove gently by the hips, smiling at each other Arizona started to listen._

Tears began to drip into the homemade sauce, they had been so happy then. Grabbing a paper towel Arizona cleared her face of tears and started plating up her food, sitting on a stool she started to eat slowly. What was wrong with her, just before Lauren came around she started getting happier her and Callie had finally had sex. Great sex, mind blowing sex! Setting her fork down she stood back up and put the plate in the fridge, she couldn't eat.

Eating was difficult even getting ready for work or bed was hard, as Arizona put on her tank top she heard a knock at her door. Her leg already in place Arizona went to door, a smile set on her face because she hoped it was Callie was cleared off when she instead saw Lauren on the other side. Lauren stepped into the apartment not even asking if she could come in, closing the door Arizona took a shaky breath.

"What are you doing here? I told you I didn't want to see you." Arizona asked trying to sound strong, but she knew Lauren saw through the façade.

"Arizona, why are you acting like this? I am attracted to you and you are attracted to me."

"Lauren, I am married."

"Well, I don't see her anywhere and I believe this is your apartment without her so that tells me you two are no longer together." Lauren smiled as she set her purse down along with her leather jacket.

"We will get back together, she and I just need to talk." Arizona replied as she tried to step around Lauren, instantly hands took ahold of her biceps.

"You think she will take you back, after she learns that since you two split you and I have been fucking!" Lauren laughed before continuing. "Arizona, just face it Callie was doing nothing for you. You and she were in an endless, pathetic cycle. But you and I we can be amazing, we can be awesome." Lauren replied, the last part would of sounded sweet but the grip that she had on Arizona's biceps made even that last sentence painful. Pulling out of the grip Arizona backed away, she felt tears trying break free.

"You have been forcing yourself onto me, I have asked you to leave and to stay away. I want Callie not you, I loved you flirting with me it made me feel like I had my leg again but the thing is I don't have my leg. I couldn't face it then, I wanted the old me but I have turned into someone I am not and right now all I want is the Arizona who finally opened back up to her wife. Who let her wife back into her bed, who finally allowed her wife to make love to her! I want that Arizona back not this Arizona that you think you can control!" Arizona started talking louder but making sure Sophia didn't hear anything.

"Oh Arizona." Lauren whispered in a mocking tone as she walked up to Arizona to the point where she was now backed up against the wall. "I did not come all the way here not to have you, see I have been reading about you for a long time! I have wanted you for just as long, and I will have you and you will not going running to your precious Calliope. So right now you are going to go into the bedroom and lay down on the bed."

"No." Arizona stated in a strong tone, which surprised her because she felt far from strong.

"Well, you are about to learn that you will never tell me no again." As Lauren moved the final step Arizona looked into her eyes and instantly fear welled up inside.

Callie sat in the cafeteria with all of Seattle Grace's best, the only ones not there were Arizona and the new doctor Lauren. She was happy they weren't though, she was getting tired of all of their lovey dovey show of affection. Sifting her food about making it look like she was eating Callie tuned everyone out she was in pain, she wanted Arizona back but this new Arizona was a mystery to her. Noticing everyone standing she stood as well and started walking with them, everyone tried to not talk about Arizona nor Lauren out of fear Callie would cry or get pissed off.

As they all continued to walk Callie glanced over and thought she saw Arizona, looking away finally Callie stopped causing the group of doctors to stop. Instantly Callie knew something was wrong, Arizona was dressed in yoga pants and a rain soaked hoodie that was up over her face. Sophia was bundled up well and fast asleep, something was very wrong. Callie almost ran to Arizona questions hurling out of her.

"What are you doing here? It is three in the morning Sophia needs to be in bed, what is going on?" Callie asked, the other doctors stood off to the side listening and watching.

"You need to take Sophia tonight, I will put her in daycare upstairs." Arizona mumbled and started to turn and walk away, Callie gently tugged her arm and turned her around.

"Arizona?" Reaching her hand up Callie pulled back the hood that covered Arizona's face and gasped, a black eye was forming on Arizona's face and a busted lip was already swelling. "Oh my God, what happened, who did this?"

"I am clumsy, it's this new leg." Arizona stuttered as she tried to pull away without waking Sophia, instantly Bailey, Meredith and Derek went up to Arizona to inspect the bruises.

"That looks like you ran into a fist." Meredith stated as she looked at Arizona's eye.

"It's nothing, Sophia will be up at daycare." Arizona huffed as she turned and started walking away, Callie stood in shock but only for a second before anyone could ask Callie what she was going to do she started running to catch up with Arizona.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to apologize for some mistakes I made in the last chapter! I wrote it at work in a hurry, I was also suffering from a stomach bug which I still have right now. But don't worry this one will be better and I believe I caught all of my mistakes! And thanks to the guest review who stated the correction of Sofia's name I do appreciate that, like I said I am sick right now and also I was at work so I was just trying to type as quickly as possible. Enjoy!**

Arizona had just placed Sofia in daycare and was on her way out when she turned and found herself face to face with Callie; she had put the hood back up so no one saw her bruises. Slowly Callie stepped up to her and took her by the arm and led her into a conference room, she pulled down the blinds then pulled down Arizona's hood. Not saying anything Callie removed the contents from her pockets and begun to disinfect Arizona's lip and cuts.

"Why are you doing this?" Arizona finally spoke but it was in a hushed voice, like the voice she used when Callie and she were in the x-ray room and Callie was massaging her leg.

"They need to be disinfected or they will get infected." Callie replied with her Dr. Torres tone.

"I am a doctor I know how to disinfect things." Arizona stated as she looked into Callie's eyes.

"How did this happen?" Silence filled the room. "At least talk to me now, you drop Sophia off so undoubtedly you don't think she is safe." Callie set everything down as she started to become frustrated, Arizona released a shaky breath and turned away with her arms crossed over her chest. Tears starting to drip out, Callie looked on with love and compassion. She hated that she still loved the woman who had her back turned to her. Walking up to her Callie placed a hand gently on her shoulder which caused a slight jump in Arizona.

"Arizona?" Callie asked, quickly Arizona spun around and crashed her lips against Callie's. The whole world stopped, the kiss became passionate just like their elevator kiss all those years ago but it ended just as quickly. Arizona walked out the door with her hood pulled back up; Callie stood in shock and watched Arizona practically run.

It had been a week since Arizona walked in with bruises on her face, and it had been a week since Arizona had set foot in the hospital her face was starting to clear up and make up could now cover the faint bruises. She had three surgeries slated then she was going to spend the rest of the day and night with Sofia, as Arizona left she made sure she locked her door including a new lock she had added yesterday. Walking into work she had a slight limp luckily she could tell people it was due to a new leg, but that wasn't the truth it was due to Lauren.

As Arizona walked in she ignored Bailey, Christina anyone that saw her bruises that night or heard what had happened. She was going to deny everything because inside Arizona felt she deserved what she was getting. After all she is the one that kissed Lauren she is the one that couldn't open up, she is the one that kept hurting Callie. Shaking her head Arizona put on her scrubs and coat along with her badge, it was going to be a long day she saw on the board that Callie and well everyone was in, including Lauren.

Her first two surgeries were minor and went great; she did the rounds and greeted every child and parent she saw. When Lunch came around Arizona sat down at an unoccupied table hoping for peace and solitude for once, but instead Meredith, Christina, and Bailey sat down with her. Looking up she sat in shocked silence, the three had been ignoring her since her and Callie split because as they put it she hurt their friend.

"Arizona, about last week those bruises didn't look they came from a fall." Meredith whispered, Arizona looked at Meredith and noticed that she had that new mother glow it was the same one she had when her and Derek adopted Zola. Arizona could tell Meredith and motherhood were a great combo.

"I agree your eye looked like you got decked a few good times!" Christina replied a little louder than Meredith which resulted in her getting an elbow to the side by said person, Christina shrugged then looked back at Arizona. "Is Boswell hitting you?" Christina asked getting straight to the point, silence settled again between the four. Panic welled up in Arizona, without a word Arizona stood up and started to leave.

"Arizona!" Bailey called out; Arizona turned and looked at Bailey who now stood in front of her.

"Callie is one of my best friends, and I hate that you have broken her heart but if there is more to this Arizona tell me right now. I will help you." Bailey whispered, Arizona felt tears welling up and that is when she knew she really needed to run. Turning on her none prosthetic leg Arizona walked away, she couldn't would not…what would she not do.

After her third surgery was done Arizona sat in the locker room and looked out the window, she had to pick up Sophia but right now she knew her daughter couldn't see her like this. She started doing some deep calming breaths but was interrupted when the door opened; she smelt a light perfume that she recognized. Instead of it bringing a smile to her face it brought a frown, opening her eyes she saw Lauren standing next to her.

"You told people I hit you?" Lauren stood with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face.

"I didn't say anything; I dropped Sofia off at daycare when asked I said I fell." Arizona answered as she slowly stood up, her hips was sore the limp from earlier in the morning was more pronounced.

"Well, everyone is whispering around saying I am so I suggest you keep your mouth shut. I have worked too hard to get here and to get you." Lauren replied as she started to leave, but quickly went up to Arizona and pinned her against the wall. Pressing her lips onto Arizona's that resulted in Arizona trying to push her off but luckily the kiss was broken when Meredith and Christina walked in. Lauren turned and smiled at them, Arizona stood still.

"Well, I have surgery I will let you know when I am done so we can take Sofia out. Love you and be careful I know that new leg is giving you trouble." Lauren said sweetly then kissed Arizona again but this time gently before she walked out the door.

"Arizona?" Meredith asked but Arizona moved away from the wall and begun to leave.

"I have to get Sofia."

Christina and Meredith looked at one another once Arizona was gone, a silent conversation developed. Instantly Christina huffed and threw her arms up in the air as she flopped onto the couch.

"I am not getting involved!"

"Christina, Arizona is obviously in trouble!" Meredith replied passionately.

"Well, she gets what she deserves! She cheated on Callie!" Christina replied back with just as much power as Meredith had.

"Christina, I think that Arizona did kiss Lauren but regrets it and when she told Callie that night what happened…I don't know Christina I think there is a lot more to this story than any of us know. The only two that do know what happened and what is happening are Arizona and Lauren, and come on look at Arizona that is not the Arizona Robbins we know! Yes, the crash changed her it changed us all but this Arizona is worse than that one at least that Arizona would yell and scream and let her emotions out. This Arizona does nothing, if you won't help I will!" Meredith yelled as she started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Christina stood and followed her friend.

"To get Callie!" Meredith continued to walk as Christina stopped, she could feel it something was about to happen something bad was going to happen. Quickly Christina turned and went the opposite way; she didn't know what came over her all she knew was she had to go the way she was going.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for reviewing, following and favoriting! It means so much to me! Anyways this story is hard for me to write because of the abuse factor, but I was inspired by the fact that Arizona is still unstable emotionally and hasn't gotten help for it that I can see her being easily used. Some of the most strongest people can be used and abused at a time of great weakness. **

**Thanks again! If there is anything you want to see or explained further let me know and I will try and work it in for you! I do have many chapters wrote up but I am willing to add stuff. Enjoy!**

Callie sat up in daycare playing with Sofia, Arizona was an hour late and she knew her surgery was over two hours ago. That would give her time to make her rounds, check interns...where was she? Chuckling as Sofia got marker all over her arms Callie smiled at her daughter, swallowing Callie hoped Sofia would be safe with Arizona. They hadn't spoken or seen each other since the kiss, the kiss that broke Callie apart but also pieced her back together. Before Callie could think more about it the daycare doors opened and Arizona walked in looking flustered, instantly the two stopped what they were doing and stared at the other.

"You're late." Callie replied to the silence.

"Yeah, I am sorry I had things I had to do. Are you ready to go baby girl, we are going to go and get ready to go to the park!" Arizona said the last part with enthusiasm as she picked up the toys and started trying to clean off some of the marker, Callie watched Arizona as she cleaned up their daughter. What stuck out though was the yellowish bruise on Arizona's wrist, without hesitation Callie lifted up Arizona's sleeve.

Arizona stopped cleaning the marker off of Sofia and looked into Callie's eyes; the only sounds were of the other children playing. Again time stopped; as Callie looked down at the healing bruise she felt this surge of wanting to protect Arizona. Opening her mouth to speak Callie found her words silenced, Arizona moved her arm away from Callie and picked Sofia up.

"We have to go; I will drop her off here tomorrow at five." Arizona stated without emotion and walked out, Callie wanted to run to her tell her to stay but she felt herself stuck to the chair. What could she do, she had to protect Sofia and even Arizona but at the same time she didn't want to get involved and be wrong. But how could she be wrong about those bruises, Arizona had a new leg before and had never hurt herself that badly. Standing up Callie walked out of day care and down to the ortho department, once inside her office Callie sat down and got onto her laptop and begun researching abuse and PTSD. Something inside her said she had to help Arizona, as Callie worked she summed it up to still loving her and willing to do anything for her.

That night Arizona sat at a local pizza place with Sofia and Lauren, as Arizona fed Sofia she half listened to Lauren. Looking around she saw some couples and random parties glance at them, usually it didn't bother Arizona she was comfortable with her sexuality. It also used to bother her because of her leg, but at this moment she thought it might have something to do with the fact that her makeup was not covering up her new bruise. She had been late because of being at the day care, then late because Sofia would not put her tights on Lauren had stood seething anger and that is when it happened, releasing a shaky breath Arizona picked up her fork and took a bite of her salad. As she set the fork back down she looked at her hands, they looked more skeletal than they ever had.

"Arizona, are you listening?" Looking up Arizona nodded and smiled painfully due to her lip still healing. "Good, as I was saying I think you should give up your parental rights to Sofia." Lauren stated and that is when Arizona's fork dropped.

"What?"

"You heard me, Arizona. Besides it is painful whenever I am around and she is it is like pushing Callie in my face, so I think you should tell Callie you do not need joint custody or visitations." Lauren shrugged like she had been talking about the weather.

"I won't give up my daughter!" Arizona said a little bit too loudly, which caused diners in the restaurant to look their way.

"Arizona, I am not asking you I am telling you." The whisper might as well have been a scream because it hit just as hard, just as painfully. Glancing around Arizona felt eyes on her and even landed on a few, when she found her eyes back on Lauren she was at a loss for words. "Do it tomorrow when you get to the hospital."

Arizona walked into Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital with Sofia clutched tightly in her arms, Sofia was all she had left of Callie. Lauren had taken pictures, her ring and her necklace everything dealing with Callie away from her those things she could replace but Sofia. Arizona set Sofia down to play and took a deep breath trying to fight the tears, if she didn't let go Lauren would hurt her baby, would hurt Callie and that she couldn't have.

Walking up to where all of her fellow doctors stood she took a deep breath and tapped Callie on the shoulder, when everyone looked to see who it was some faces turned to shock. Arizona knew the makeup wasn't working very well, taking another breath she spoke.

"Cal…Calliope I need to talk to you." Arizona stuttered.

"What about?" Callie almost smiled at the sound of her actual name coming from Arizona's lips but stopped when she saw her eye and heard the pain and hesitation in Arizona's voice.

"Not here." Arizona said quietly before she walked into a conference room, Callie followed without saying anything to the others. Closing the door Callie took in Arizona pacing, instantly her mind flashed back to the night she learned Arizona smoked when she was stressed or thought she was going to be in trouble.

"What is going on?" Callie asked putting her hands in her lab coat, stopping Arizona took the deepest breath she ever had and just said what she had to say.

"You can have full custody of Sofia and I don't need visitation she is your baby with Mark not mine." Arizona spilled out; when she looked at Callie she could see her expression change. The look on Callie's face looked as if she had just been slapped across the face then stabbed threw the heart.

"Arizona…"

"I have to go." Arizona quickly replied and pushed her way out the door, Alex and Meredith watched as Arizona walked off as quickly as she could. Turning they saw Callie standing stunned then instead of standing she was falling, then she was no longer falling but lying on the floor.

Not a second later Callie awoke to Alex, Meredith and Bailey standing over her. The three doctors instantly kneeled down to help Callie stand up; getting her bearings back she noticed Bailey had a cup of water. Taking the drink she chugged it down in a matter of seconds.

"What happened for Robbins to walk out of here like road runner and for you to faint?" Alex asked in his gruff tone.

"She…Sofia…" Callie felt her heart start racing and her breathing pick up.

"Okay…okay…sit down and breathe look at me and breath." Bailey put a chair behind Callie so she could sit down, she saw that Callie was starting a panic attack and wanted her friend to be okay. "Now talk slowly and continue to breath."

"She…said that she doesn't…want to see…Sofia. That she is…my daughter…with Mark not hers." Callie drank more water and continued to breath, none of three doctors had ever seen Callie this bad not with George or Erica.

"Okay, did she explain why?" Meredith asked.

"No…but when I helped with her bruises she kissed me. I think Lauren is manipulating her somehow." Callie replied finishing the last of her third cup of water.

"Callie…" Bailey tried to speak but Callie stood and interrupted her.

"I don't know what is going on, or what is going on in her head. She cheated on me, I haven't forgiven her for that but she is Sofia's mama and…that means something." Callie spoke leaving the other three doctors silenced.

The wine glass in Arizona's hand kept replenishing itself, well not without her help. She kissed Lauren that was her fault, she cheated on Callie and that is how she ended up in this mess. Many would see her as the victim, but Arizona didn't feel like a victim at this moment. She felt like karma was paying her back, for all of those one night stands, those girls she had played. The way she broke up with Callie the first and second time and now this, Arizona wasn't an overly religious person but she knew karma when she saw it and karma wasn't taking off her leg no karma was looking at her in the mirror in disgust. Karma had to put makeup on all over her body to cover the bruises; karma was funny but not this time. No karma this time was killing her and not at all was it doing it gently.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This quick update was for katiejean01 who is standing in line returning textbooks and she happens to be very very bored lol

A month ticked by and Arizona hadn't seen Sofia, actually she had. When she had the time she would slip up to daycare and play with Sophia, to hug her and hold her. How did she get herself here? She walked out of day care, looking both ways and made her way to PEDS but on her way there she saw Lauren at the nurse's station. Looking on she saw that Lauren was flirting with a new nurse who was blushing like a school girl, shaking her head she looked at the nurse further and saw a huge ring on the nurse's ring finger. Gasping Arizona turned and decided to go the long way, as anger welled up for getting herself in this position. Arizona continued to walk until she stopped and looked around where she was, taking it as a sign she took a deep breath and walked into the room.

Looking over some charts Callie sat eating her lunch but stopped when a beautiful blonde walked up to her then sat down, closing one of her charts Callie looked at the woman.

"Hi, my name is Tahlia and I have been seeing you around the hospital and was wondering if you would like to go out some time?" Callie sat stunned this woman was gorgeous blonde hair, bluish-green eyes and a smile that stood out brightly. Instantly she thought of Arizona, and that is when she started to feel sad.

"I'm married." Callie replied.

"Oh, but I heard you and your wife were split up. Have been for some months, but I understand breaking up isn't easy."

"We are split up but, yeah it is hard." Callie looked down at her food she felt her heart breaking all over again.

"Listen, if you change your mind or find yourself ready and willing to date look for me first. I say that because there are a ton of people in line for you and I want to at least know I am first in line, okay?" Shooting her head up Callie looked stunned.

"What did you say?"

"Let me know if you change your mind." The woman named Tahlia sat confused.

"No about lined up for me."

"Oh there are a ton of people in line for you and I want to know I am first in line, when you are ready of course." Callie sat with a shocked expression then quickly cleared it and nodded with a smile.

"Great!" The blonde left with a smile and started to walk away as Callie stood up she turned and found the woman standing in front of her. Before Callie could speak the woman was kissing her and Callie couldn't deny it felt…amazing.

"Just something for you to think about." The blonde smiled and winked as she turned and walked away, Callie stood speechless. She liked that kiss, no she loved it. Gulping Callie begun to panic, how had she gotten here how did they get here. Cheating, splitting up, abuse and now liking the fact that she was being kissed by this mysterious woman as she dumped her tray the first thing Callie thought in her head was; I wish Mark was here.

Her hands were clasped her one foot tapped on the floor, her eyes wondered. The room was rather large but in this moment it felt small, constricting. Tears wanted to burst out, she wanted to scream, kick, and beg for forgiveness.

"So what brings you to my office today, Arizona?" The man in an expensive looking brown suit asked.

"I started walking and I ended up here, I assume it is karma." Arizona replied her voice detached, the man nodded.

"Okay, well what has been happening in your life to think it is karma?"

"I cheated on my wife, a new doctor came to work a case and she flirted with me. I liked it, no I loved it and we kept that up for a few days then…I kissed her. It almost went further I wanted it to her hands were moving there but I couldn't, I ran well walked and told my wife. She didn't take it well, now I have my own apartment."

"What else?"

"Lauren, the woman I cheated on Calliope my wife with she…"

"She what, Arizona?"

"She says things and does things…she hurts me and I find myself staying because I believe I deserve it for all the times I have hurt Calliope." Arizona started crying, the man handed her a tissue box that she quickly grabbed and wiped her eyes.

"No one deserves to be abused."

"I do, I don't know what is wrong with me! It took me so long after the crash to even partially open up, before Lauren came along Callie and I had started having sex again! I don't understand why would I cheat on her, I love her!" Arizona yelled as she stood up and begun to pace, writing down some things the man stood up and made sure he stood in front of Arizona.

"You were in a crash, that is traumatic and it sounds like you haven't sought out counseling for PTSD." Arizona stopped and stared at the psychologist.

"PTSD, you think I have PTSD! That is impossible I was cleared!" Arizona burst out.

"Angry episodes, displaced emotions, Arizona you haven't gotten over things from the past. The crash just made them all hit you, and PTSD can come late. In this instance I think you were always having it, you were starting to get better but you had a slip sometime which has caused your mind to become jumbled. Why were you attracted to this Lauren?" The psychologist asked as he slowly got Arizona to sit in a chair with him not sitting on the coffee table so they were face to face.

"I don't know."

"Oh, but I think you do know."

"She…she flirted with me. Since the accident no one has flirted with me, and it felt good."

"Your wife Calliope was it how did she react to the accident?"

"Yes, Calliope she stood by me, I was so mean to her and we did argue but I always started it. I…I started them I strung her along. When I got my new leg so I could wear heels I told her it would be the night…"

"The night?"

"For sex that it would be the night, she was so excited because we hadn't really done anything I mean we had but not really. Then my leg hurt and she got so mad and I felt horrible, but then when I was looking at x-rays she came in and comforted me. She massaged my leg and it felt good, I felt loved and beautiful again." Tears slipped through Arizona's eyes, handing her another tissue the doctor thought about his next question.

"What happened that night?"

"Calliope put Sophia our down for bed and I got into this sexy night gown and asked her to massage me leg, but it lead to more. It had been so long."

"How did it feel?"

"Amazing, so amazing she did everything right we hadn't had sex like that since we first got together." Arizona started remembering that night but it only caused more tears, nodding the therapist held Arizona's one hand and let her calm down before going to his next question.

"Why cheat on your wife when nothing else should matter?"

"I don't know." Arizona sat confused.

"You wanted to feel beautiful again, Calliope makes you feel beautiful but you wanted that confirmation from others. Before the accident you probably didn't care what people thought of you but after the accident you found you wanted everyone's approval, you wanted people to be attracted to you again. Lauren made you feel that, now unlike before you would have been hit on and laughed and smiled and went about your life. Went home to Calliope, made love to her or sat and watched T.V. with her but with what you have been feeling and the PTSD it is causing you to displace your emotions." The doctor concluded Arizona took in what he said and as she thought about it hit her he was right.

Since the accident she wasn't being hit on anymore, the only compliment that came was when she got her leg that allowed her to wear heels and Callie had pointed her butt out. She was embarrassed but she hadn't felt that sexy in a long time, she hadn't felt that…flirted with in so long. Looking up at the therapist he nodded then stood, they both knew they had touched on something.

"Oh my God, I cheated on my wife I…what do I do?"

"I am going to suggest coming and seeing me once a week I am going to give you some exercises to do for PTSD. If that does not work we will try medication, I also suggest that once we reach further into our sessions that Calliope joins us. We are going to put you back together Arizona, I might not be able to bring your leg back but we are going to bring the old you back."

Arizona walked out of the office and found that she did not have to take deep breaths, she was able to just walk. As she walked she contemplated the doctors words, she needed to get better the whole time she pushed things down until they exploded in her face. Ending up in the cafeteria she saw Callie sitting with Meredith and Derek, Cristina and Owen, Bailey and Alex. She didn't want to say what she needed to in front of everyone but she was going to buck up and just let things out, she walked up to the table on a mission. Slowly each of the occupants at the table saw her coming, finally stopping in front of Callie she spoke.

"I am sorry, and before you speak I need to say this. I screwed up and I will explain more but right now I need, I need your help and I know you probably don't want to but I am in trouble. And not just with Lauren but with myself, I talked to someone today and…I am trying to make myself stronger, bring back the old me or at least make myself someone I can live with. So please help me, if I stay where I am I will die. Lauren, was a mistake the biggest mistake of my life and I will always regret it. I need help and you are the only person I trust, and I know the irony of that because you don't think you can trust me but…I can't…I can't be hit again. I can't." Arizona choked out as sobs started to come of her, jaws were dropped at the table.

Callie stood up and looked at Arizona, instead of the strong man in a storm she always saw Arizona as she now saw her as a man out in the waves of the storm struggling to hang on. As she continued look at her wife she felt herself run, but not run away run towards the storm towards the waves. She felt herself jump in, and that is when Callie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Arizona in the tightest hug she had ever given. Arizona wrapped her arms around her and sobbed, the waves swallowed them they made it to where they couldn't breathe but they both fought and they were going to continue to fight.


	5. Chapter 5

Arizona sat in the living room that was once hers and Callie's, it felt like home. Callie came back in from Sofia's room and sat down next to Arizona, looking at one another they both tried to figure out what to say.

"Sofia has missed you." Callie whispered.

"I have missed her too, actually I still saw her." Arizona replied causing Callie to give her a questioning look.

"I went up to daycare and played with her every day I worked."

"That is why you were scheduled everyday wasn't it?"

"Yes, I didn't want to give her up but Lauren she…I don't know how I didn't see it. And before you say anything I don't want you to see me as victim, I am not a victim I did this to myself I brought this onto myself. My therapist he says I shouldn't say that but…if I had gotten myself help after the crash and hadn't pushed things down this wouldn't have happened. This is my fault, and I just need help to get out of it. I need someone to pull while I push myself up." Arizona stated as she looked into Callie's eyes.

"Arizona, I am here for you. I can't say I forgive you, and I can't say that I will take you back. But I can say that I will be your friend and I will be here for you, I support you and I won't let Lauren hurt you. I won't allow it because you are Sophia's mama, and I won't allow Sophia's mama to be hurt." Callie replied back, slowly they hugged the other and held tightly they could both feel it that love it was still there flowing between them but they both knew that right now they couldn't be more than friends. Arizona had to work on herself and Callie needed her time, they both needed time apart but yet needed the other to help them through.

Her third visit had gone well, Dr. Alexander was helping Arizona and both of them were happy with Arizona's progress. She still had a long road but they were both being optimistic. Arizona studied some charts but only halfheartedly, in therapy she had had a break through and she couldn't wait to tell Calliope about it. A smile set on her face she felt was going to stay there all day, but when she picked up some of her charts and started to leave she saw Lauren walking up to her with a look of rage. Turning away Arizona tried to leave but soon found herself pulled into an on-call room.

"What the hell! I go to your place your landlord tells me you moved out! I call your cellphone and I am told the number is disconnected! What are you doing?" Lauren yelled, as Arizona stood and listened she felt herself straighten up she felt her own anger well up.

"I did move out, I did get a new cell phone and I will tell you what I am doing I am telling you to leave me alone! You were a mistake! You disgust me! I loved the flirting, it made me feel good about myself like I had my leg back like I was the old me! But you know what I let that go to my head, your thoughts and others should not have and do not matter but what does matter is what my wife thinks! And I will be damned if I lose Calliope from my life completely! I will not give up my daughter and I will not stop fighting for my wife!" Arizona started stepping closer to Lauren as she backed up.

"I am not pathetic, or a toy to be used! I am not broken! I am not weak! I was a good man in a storm once, and I will be again! And you will not have control over me!" Arizona finished yelling, Lauren raised her hand and slapped Arizona across the face. Usually Arizona would submit but not this time, this time Arizona stood up straight and instead of standing still she raised her right hand and instead of an open hand allowed a fist to hit Lauren right in the nose.

Lauren slipped down the wall tears dripping from her eyes and blood coating her hands, Arizona stood still and watched Lauren cry. She felt free, she felt relieved and that is when the door flew open to Bailey, Meredith, Alex and Cristina. Turning around Arizona had a megawatt smile in place as she started to walk out.

"She is going to need her nose checked, I believe it is broken oh and Lauren?" Arizona said as she turned in the doorway, Lauren looked up with fear in her eyes. "Next time I will have a brick." And with that Arizona walked away with a megawatt smile, everyone ran to the on call room to see what had happened.

Sitting in Jackson Avery's office was not what Arizona had planned, Jackson walked in and sat down behind his desk. The two sat quietly and looked at one another but the looking broke when Dr. Alexander walked in and sat down by Arizona.

"Dr. Alexander." Jackson greeted with a smile.

"Dr. Avery." Nodding Dr. Alexander turned towards Arizona who looked at him.

"I do not condone violence Arizona, especially when we have been doing so well in such a short time."

"I am sorry I just…"

"But I do have to ask something."

"Okay."

"How did it feel?" Dr. Alexander smiled at Arizona who sat speechless then finally smiled and chuckled.

"It felt good, it felt damn good!" Arizona chuckled, Dr. Alexander chuckled as well.

"Well now that your rage at someone is out, have you let it go completely?" Jackson watched on, Arizona looked at him and she saw nothing but compassion.

"Yes, I was so angry for letting her control me that I let my rage out that I had towards her but also myself go. I know I have a long way to go but, I feel like I let so much go today." Arizona replied.

"That is good, Arizona would you like to meet tomorrow you are at a point where I think tomorrow we could even more strides."

"I would, I think I am finally starting to let my rage out."

"Good, tomorrow then." The two agreed then Jackson spoke up.

"Now Arizona, you hit another doctor as chief no matter how glad I am that you did hit her I can't allow that to go unnoticed. You can come in for your appointment with Dr. Alexander but after that you must go home, I am giving you two day suspension." Jackson replied causing Arizona to nod in understanding.

"I understand, Jackson. I will leave the second the appointment is over, actually I will go and get dressed and pick up Sophia and leave right now." Arizona replied, the two nodded then Dr. Alexander stood up.

"If we are done I have an appointment with a patient and I cannot be late."

"That is fine." Jackson agreed, smiling at both of them Dr. Alexander walked out of the office.

"Arizona." Jackson spoke right as Arizona went to leave.

"Yes?"

"I hope that you and Callie get back together."

"I hope so too, but I have learned that sometimes if you love someone you need to let them go so they can be happy. I want, need Callie back but only if she wants it too. I want her happy and if that isn't with me as long as they are good to her and Sophia how can I be against that." Arizona smiled and walked out of the room, as Jackson turned and saw Arizona walk along the path outside his office he smiled. Arizona had made great strides, the worst wasn't over but as he continued to watch her walk towards daycare he knew that the old Arizona was coming back. The strong Arizona who stood up for herself and her beliefs, and that was refreshing to see again. Smiling Jackson turned back to his desk and started on his paperwork.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: In response to a guest review which was title Hey…I am not a teenager I am a fully grown adult who is legal to drink, smoke, and get the death penalty. I have been in an abusive relationship and I have been cheated on time and time again but I was a good man in a storm the whole time unlike Arizona! At the time that happened Arizona had some confidence in herself, when I was in an abusive relationship I found myself at the end when I was cornered much like Arizona was standing up for myself because I had gotten a wave of confidence to a point where I saw I couldn't keep being in that situation.**

**So NO it was not rushed at all…people surprise you when they have surge of confidence and adrenaline! And further more I have more chapters to go, do you seriously think Lauren would hurt Arizona in front of people. No, she is going to hurt her badly though trust me read this chapter and you will see! Maybe I am coming off as harsh here guys but that review upset me because I am a grown adult and I have been in an abusive relationship and had an abusive parent, sometimes you reach a breaking point and you snap and stick up for yourself. I know I did a time or two!**

The board meeting was going incredibly slow as Arizona kept shifting in her seat; Callie looked over and noticed the pain Arizona was in. Without think she reached over and begun to rub her hip, instantly Arizona stopped moving. Arizona coughed at the contact trying to cover up a gasp; it felt so good to have Callie touch her even if she was doing it out of instinct. Jackson concluded the meeting for which Arizona paid no attention to any of it the only thing on her mind was Callie's hands touching her, standing up she noticed the pain was gone.

"Thank you, Callie." Arizona replied with a smile that Callie returned.

"Welcome you were in pain and I…"

"Callie it's okay, we are…friends and a friend makes sure their friend is not in pain." Arizona replied trying to ease Callie's worry, setting her hand on Callie's shoulder to reassure her only caused the tendrils of electricity to shoot from them.

"That is true!" Callie smiled excitedly which Arizona returned as they started to walk out. "Arizona could I um…ask you something?"

"You already did." Arizona chuckled causing Callie to give her a glare but one that was in amusement, Arizona felt the nervousness coming from Callie deep down Arizona was hoping it was Callie wanting to ask if they could give it another try. That question Callie did ask caused Arizona's heart to stop beating.

"This woman the other day asked me out and would you mind if I went out with her?" Callie asked hesitantly, Arizona kept her smile plastered on her face but inside her insides were ripping apart.

"No of course not Callie, why would I mind. We are friends now! You have every right to go out and have fun, just let me know the night and I will make sure I pick up Sofia." Arizona smiled cheerily.

"Thank you, Arizona! I didn't know how you would take it, it's just she seems really nice and with everything I need some fun!" Callie smiled as she hugged Arizona who returned it, when the hug broke Arizona felt her heart breaking more.

"Of course, go and have fun!"

"Paging Dr. Torres to the ER. Paging Dr. Torres to the ER." The intercom bellowed.

"Looks like I am needed, I will text you and let you know what she says so we can work something out. Thanks again!" Callie beamed as she turned and ran to the ER leaving Arizona to feel guilt and pain wash over her. As Arizona started to leave she told the nurses to inform the PEDS floor she was going out for lunch and that she would be about an hour but if need be to page her.

"Calliope has a date well she might have a date!" Arizona stated as she paced in Dr. Alexander's office.

"You don't seem happy about that."

"No really Captain Obvious!" Arizona yelled then sighed as she flopped down into the chair all the while watching her leg. "I'm sorry; no I am not happy about it. But I should be I mean I am the one that cheated on my wife!"

"You kissed another woman."

"Yeah, I did." The sorrow in Arizona's voice caused Dr. Alexander to nod his head in agreed sadness.

"It is never easy loving someone, we all make mistakes we are human's we are not perfect. You obviously show regret towards what you did, my question is, was this regret before Lauren started abusing you or after?" Dr. Alexander wrote some things on his notepad and looked up to listen.

"Before, it was right after the kiss. We were having that really bad storm, all the power was out and people were flooding in by the hundreds I swear. Before it had hit Lauren and I had saved a baby's life then continued to save other lives, but some we could not. I don't know what happened, the storm cleared and I was a mess covered in sweat, grim, someone's blood. And we stood in the x-ray room, we were talking and then she started flirting with me."

"_You were amazing today." Lauren smiled as she moved closer and placed a hand on Arizona's shoulder._

"_Thanks, you were amazing too." Arizona smiled back._

"_I am supposed to leave tomorrow." _

"_Well, I hope your flight goes well." The fear was in Arizona's voice at the mention of a flight._

"_You know you shouldn't be afraid, it was one in a million you just got unlucky for it to happen again to you would be very unlikely." Lauren was now standing right next to her only a heartbeat away._

"_I know it's just, I have one leg."_

"_So you keep telling me, listen Arizona I like you a lot! And I know you are married and have a kid but, I can't help it when I am with you I feel it. Don't you? We have something here Arizona and I just…I need you." Lauren whispered as she stepped closed, before Arizona could process her actions she was moving forward and pushing Lauren against the wall and kissing her passionately._

"_Arizona, I have been looking for you and the nurses said you were in here with…" Callie trailed off; Arizona broke the kiss and turned towards Callie._

"_Callie, this isn't…" But her words were cut off when she saw the tears falling from Callie's eyes._

"_You knew what happened with George but you…you." Callie turned and ran out of the room._

"_Callie, wait!" Arizona yelled._

"Did you go after her?"

"Of course I did! Lauren tried to stop me but, I felt horrible. When she walked in and I saw her face I felt my entire world crumble, I couldn't believe what I had done." Arizona was rubbing her hands in frustration.

"So you followed tried to explain things, but Callie didn't listen so you moved out?"

"Yeah, I ended up staying in Mark's old apartment which is where I am staying now but it was only for a few days and I found an apartment near the hospital." Arizona replied still rubbing her hands.

"And you started seeing Lauren? Why when you felt so badly for what you did?" Dr. Alexander made some more notes as he asked his questions.

"Not willingly, I was a wreck Lauren was supposed to leave but didn't. She showed up at my apartment, she said she wanted to be my friend and that she was sorry for happened. She said she wasn't a home wrecker and wanted to help me get Callie back and explain to her that it was her fault she flirted with me, and all of that." Arizona started.

"And?"

"And I believed her; I let her into my apartment where we talked. I did nothing but cry over Calliope and my mistake, Lauren hugged me and told me it would be okay, but as the night went on it changed. I asked her to leave but…something snapped in her she said no. I was confused and when I went to show her the door she slammed me against the wall and…" Stopping Arizona took a deep breath.

"What happened Arizona?"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, it hurts too much." Arizona whispered as she grabbed her chest.

"Okay, we will talk about that some other time when you are more ready. But we are running out of time so what I am going to do is bring us back to Calliope having a date, I can see that you love her and you regret what has happened. Now I can also see that you want her back but only if she will have you, with that I think you need to continue visiting and getting yourself better but also show Calliope you care."

"I agree."

"Good, now my question is can you handle just being friends with her?"

"I want whatever she is willing to give me; I don't deserve any of the kindness she has given me…"

"Yes, you do Arizona. Many people cheat but there is a difference between you and some others that cheat, and that is you feel regret. Many of those that cheat in some way show no regret because they don't think what they did was wrong, but you do. I have many couples I council and when they come in I can tell instantly who is and who isn't going to make it, I try though to help them work through it but it only works when both parties try."

"So you are saying?"

"Try Arizona, try to be a friend to Calliope but also try and show her how hard you are working and that you are trying for yourself and also for her."

Arizona sat with Sofia on the couch waiting for Callie to come out, she had a date with some woman named Tahlia and Arizona was a wreck. When Callie would leave Arizona would go over to what used to be Mark's apartment, just the thought that Callie might have sex with someone else caused a headache to start beating inside Arizona's head. Looking up at the sound of the door opening Arizona's jaw dropped, as Callie came out smiling Arizona found her eyes looking at the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

"So what do you think?" Callie asked as she spun around, the red dress moving perfectly with the turn. It went to her knees where her amazing, curved legs were on full display, the dress was cut just low enough to leave something to the imagination.

"You look amazing." Arizona replied as she fought back tears, Callie smiled and walked over and picked up Sofia.

"Thanks, I bought it a few months ago." Callie replied, upon hearing that both women fell silent they both knew that a few months ago was before Lauren and that the dress was originally meant for Arizona's eyes. Standing up Arizona took Sofia back and picked up a stuffed bear that the little one loved, once she had her comfortable on her hip she started to walk out.

"I will be at Mark's when you are done with your date you can pick her up, but if you aren't done that is where she will be and I will drop her off at day care." Arizona said in an emotionless tone.

"Arizona…"

"You look beautiful, Calliope." Arizona replied as she looked at Callie whose jaw dropped and eyes started to water at the sound of her full name. "Have a good time." Callie stood still as Arizona walked out the door with their daughter slowly falling asleep in her arms, not a minute passed before a knock was coming from the door.

Walking over to the door Callie put on a fake smile when she saw Tahlia on the other side, she liked the woman but after what Arizona had said she found that the woman in front of her was just a distraction.

"Wow! You look beautiful, Callie!" Tahlia replied when her eyes landed on the ortho surgeon.

"Thank you." Callie replied as she stepped into the hallway to go on her date, as they walked Callie glanced at the other apartment door. Instead of thinking about Mark like she usually did she thought about Arizona who was probably in bed reading a book with Sofia lying beside her, smiling at Tahlia she continued on and decided to listen to what her date was saying.

Arizona lay awake, Sofia slept soundly next to her that is why she wasn't crying. She didn't want to wake up her daughter, or for her daughter to hear her crying. Reaching over Arizona grabbed her cellphone and pressed dial on a name in her contacts, as the phone rang she put on her prosthetic.

"Hello, Dr. Alexander."

"Dr. Alexander it's Arizona Robbins."

"Arizona, I am going to assume something is wrong since you are calling me."

"Yes, I…Calliope she is out on a date and her date is gorgeous! Blonde hair, thin but yet curvy not to tall but not too short I couldn't see her eyes but I bet they are blue!" Arizona started panicking.

"Okay first off breathe Arizona, relax. It sounds like Calliope isn't over you."

"No, it's her type blonde hair and blue eyes. I just…I couldn't stay in the apartment and watch the woman smile and flirt with her in the dress... in the dress she originally bought for me to look at."

"How do you know what the other woman looked like?"

"I looked out the peephole on the door I heard her knock and I just, I was curious. She was gorgeous and she had both of her legs I could see them!" Arizona started to yell but stopped when Sofia stirred, tears dripped down Arizona's eyes.

"Arizona, you are just as good as that woman whether you have one leg or not." Dr. Alexander replied in calm and completely honest tone.

"But I'm not, I have been so cruel to her and then I practically lead her on kissed another woman and slept with her this whole time. I…I am not as good, I am worse because of that and because of my one leg. Who would want me?"

"Well Arizona, it sounds to me like Calliope wanted you but you pushed her away." The doctor decided to go with brutal honesty, Arizona sat stunned the man had never said anything like that to her in the four now five conversations they had had.

"I…"

"Arizona, Calliope stood by you she put up with your harsh words she tried from what you told me every day to make you feel beautiful but you rejected her. Now I feel you did that because you think as your wife she had to say and do those things, and that is why when someone who wasn't your wife finally showed an interest you jumped at it. Arizona you have been feeling sorry for yourself that you haven't given yourself a chance to heal." Dr. Alexander replied silence filled the phone but he knew Arizona was still there, she was thinking about his words.

"This is all my fault." Arizona replied, Dr. Alexander sighed into the phone.

"I am about to break many rules here Arizona but yes it is your fault, Lauren hurting you was not your fault you didn't know about that. But pushing Calliope away that was your fault, if you had come to me sooner or opened up to Calliope sooner and gotten help I do believe much of this could have been resolved. You and Calliope have been through tough times from what you have told me but you always worked it out, how was this time any different. I can't tell you she will take you back because I don't have a crystal ball and I can't make that happen what I can make happen is help you to learn, grow and accept what has happened and get you back on track in life." When Dr. Alexander finished he heard Arizona sniffling which meant she was trying not to cry.

"Arizona, you can cry."

"No, Sofia is here…I can't."

"Arizona, you need to. This pain you have I think goes further back than the plane crash, further than Africa it goes back before you even met Calliope. We have a lot of work to do Arizona but I am here for you, I will help you get through this." Dr. Alexander knew he was breaking rules but he felt a friendship with Arizona and he wanted, no needed to make sure she was going to live and be happy.

"I…I…I miss her, I miss my friends, and I miss my brother. I want to wake up next to her again!" Arizona started to sob but stopped when she heard a knock. "Sorry, someone is at my door."

"Arizona, it is ten o'clock at night who would be at your door?" Dr. Alexander started to get worried.

"I told Callie after her date to get Sofia; it is probably her just one second." Arizona got up and set the cell phone down on the kitchen counter and opened the door, as Arizona smiled thinking it was Callie her smile broke.

Dr. Alexander held the phone to his ear pacing, his wife lay in bed watching him but soon he stopped pacing when he heard the sound of something break and Arizona's strangled scream.

"Call 911!" He shouted at his wife who instantly grabbed their home phone and dialed.


	7. Chapter 7

Arizona sat in her bed clutching Sofia, the baby had been crying due to the noise but had now settled down and was sleeping soundly. She heard her door open and close she prayed to God that it wasn't Lauren again, when she looked up her eyes fell onto an old friend. Instantly sobs started to crash out of her again, Alex took off his jacket and sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Where did she go?" Alex asked, he had been asleep when his cell phone went off he couldn't understand a word Arizona said all but three words Lauren, hit, and please. And just as quickly as he answered he ran out of his place and to Arizona's, so now here he was holding his boss, his friend.

"I…" Arizona couldn't speak she just kept sobbing, before Alex could say anything he heard the door open again and another man stood in the doorway.

"Who are you?" Alex asked with a rough but yet protective voice.

"I am Dr. Alexander, Arizona's friend I was on the phone with her when this happened. The police will be here shortly, I saw them pull up as I walked in." The doctor walked up to Arizona and sat down in front of her, extending his arms Arizona placed Sofia in his arms so her sobbing wouldn't wake her. As the three sat on the bed they heard the knock at the door, Alex stood up and went to answer it.

They kept asking questions all of which Arizona didn't want to answer, she just wanted to go to bed after taking a pain pill. The EMT was checking her bruises and cleaning what needed to be, as she started to daze out she looked up and saw a flash of red before she found herself enveloped in Callie's arms.

"Oh my God, Arizona what happened? Where's Sofia?" Callie asked hurriedly as she looked for their daughter, Dr. Alexander stepped up and handed the little one to Callie who smiled and thanked him. "Arizona, what happened?"

"Everything." That was all Arizona said as she zoned out and ignored everything around her.

The last week and a half went in a blur, Callie went to the hospital searching for Lauren but had been informed she had resigned and nobody knew where she was. Alex had taken time off while he stayed with Arizona, everyone at the hospital was on guard and on Arizona watch duty. Nobody knew what Arizona would do after this latest incident which meant everyone in the hospital knew that Arizona was being abused even the coffee cart ladies.

"Alex?" Arizona whispered as she sat on one of her bar stools while Alex made dinner.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Alex stopped and stared at the empty looking woman he once knew to be full of rainbows, relationships and crap, sadness hit the tough looking man. He stopped what he was doing and moved to sit down on a stool next to her.

"Arizona, I don't make friends well. I push people away but you, you didn't run you pulled. You are a strong, brave, smart, loving woman Arizona Robbins and you are my friend. I am not here out of pity I am here out of friendship because I know you would be there for me. And if you tell anyone I said that I will deny it!" Alex replied, the last part got a chuckled out of Arizona who instantly winced as she grabbed at her bruised ribs.

"You are an amazing friend Alex." Arizona replied before she gently hugged him, Alex tensed at the contact but quickly returned the hug with a gentle one of his own. As he hugged Arizona he swore if he ever saw Lauren Boswell he was going to make her pay for hurting Arizona, he never believed in hitting women but for her he was willing to make an exception.

Callie knocked on Arizona's apartment door, which sounded weird to her since it used to always be Mark's shaking her thoughts she looked down at Sofia who was all smiles and playing with two of her toys. Alex opened the door and smiled at Callie and nodded for her to come in, stepping inside Callie set Sofia down who instantly walked to the couch where Arizona laid asleep.

"Boo boos." Sofia said in that baby voice as she pointed to Arizona's arms and stomach.

"Yes, mama had an accident Sof." The baby looked at her mother in confusion but then nodded as if she knew what was being said right before she went over and got out more of her toys to play with.

"How has she been?" Callie asked Alex as she sat down next to him.

"Silent but we talked a little bit today, Torres don't tell anyone I said this but…I am worried about her. And I know what she did by kissing Lauren was wrong but that night a therapist showed up undoubtedly she has been going to him for the last few weeks, I am not making excuses for her but I think Arizona has a reason why she did what she did. I don't like cheating I am against it I am especially shocked that Arizona would cheat on you which leads me to believe…"

"There is something going on." Callie finished.

"Yeah, the therapist wouldn't tell me anything doctor patient confidentiality crap but…I know it Callie. She is my best friend and I know that she needs help, she needs friends right now Callie. Let go what happened because right now she needs you, she came to you for that reason." Alex finished right as he grabbed his coat and walked out of the apartment leaving Callie in her thoughts.

Stirring awake Arizona opened her eyes slowly, her ears perked up when she heard Sofia giggling and Callie chuckle. As she awoke she begun to think everything was just a horrible nightmare but when she took a deep breath and pain shot through her lungs she knew, it was no dream. Sitting up Arizona looked down on the floor at Sofia and Callie, tears started to roll down her face she missed this she missed these moments. Callie looked over and saw the tears in Arizona's eyes, making sure Sofia was okay Callie stood up and sat down beside Arizona.

"Arizona?"

"I miss this." Arizona whispered, Callie looked at her ex-wife and saw that Arizona was in a daze and far away in her thoughts.

"Arizona, what can I do for you?" Callie whispered breaking Arizona from her trance, Arizona turned her head. As Callie looked at Arizona she saw the healing bruises that were around her eyes, the red mark on her throat and the most bruised and broken part the depth of her eyes. Arizona's eyes weren't sparkling like they used to they were dull and lifeless.

"Just hold me." Arizona replied weakly, without a second thought Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona the two sat and watched Sofia play animatedly with her toys. Standing up on shaky legs Sofia walked over to Arizona and pretended to doctor up Arizona's bruises, tears dripped from Arizona's eyes at this. Picking Sofia up Arizona held Sofia to her the same way Callie was holding her, looking on anyone would see them as a loving family minus Arizona's bruises.

Callie was sleeping on the couch when she heard a light scream, sitting up quickly she listened closely. The noise was coming from Arizona's room, getting off the couch Callie ran in and saw Arizona thrashing on the bed. Running over Callie held Arizona closely as the smaller woman hit, kicked, scratched and screamed.

"No…please…no…Callie help…"

"Arizona I am here, wake up please…wake up." Callie replied finally Callie shook Arizona roughly which caused Arizona to bolt up as she awoke, Arizona was breathing deeply and choking on air. Sitting up Callie sat so she was in front of Arizona, taking Arizona's cheeks in her hands she made sure they were looking into each other's eyes. "Breathe…in and out…steady. Breathe for me Arizona."

Arizona started breathing gently, her panic attack settling little by little. As her body continued to shake, tears spilling out and vomit rising into her throat she felt out of control. Looking into Callie's eyes Arizona felt her breathing continue to settle, Callie let go of Arizona's face slowly and just held the blonde's hands that were bruised as well.

"I…I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, you had a nightmare that lead to a panic attack…"

"No, for everything I should have opened up if I had…"

"Arizona, it is in the past this is the present let it go okay?" Callie replied sadness in her eyes as she watched her wife, no ex-wife beginning to crumble.

"Okay."

"Come on let's get you covered up." Taking the blankets Callie made sure they were how Arizona liked them as she laid back down.

"Callie?" Arizona asked as Callie started to walk out of the room.

"Yeah?"

"Could you, would you stay with me. Please, I don't…I don't want another…nightmare." Callie's heart started breaking at the weakness in Arizona's voice, without saying a word Callie went over and climbed into the bed and pulled Arizona into her arms and held the smaller woman.

Four hours later Arizona awoke to the smell of eggs, bacon and pancakes wafting throughout her apartment. Sitting up Arizona put on her leg and started to get dressed, she decided on long jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Looking in the mirror she saw her bruised face was almost healed, putting on a little bit of makeup Arizona walked out and saw Sofia and Callie cooking. Well Callie was cooking while Sofia assisted by doing some sort of sitting dance as Play That Funky Music played through the stereo. Watching Arizona crossed her arms and saw Callie dancing which caused giggles to come from Sofia, the two were like two peas in a pod always dancing whenever music was on.

As Arizona continued to watch Callie picked up Sofia and set her on the ground where they held each other's hands and started doing what a little kid considered dancing. Covering her mouth Arizona silenced her laugh, when the chorus hit Arizona lost it when Callie started really getting into it. Callie looked up and saw her and burst into a laugh, before Arizona could say anything Callie took her hand and pulled her over towards her and Sofia. Not thinking twice Arizona started dancing with her ex-wife and their daughter, the two adults sang along to the song and moved like they didn't have a care in the world all the while Sofia laughed and clapped.

When the song came to an end the three laughed but it was Callie and Arizona who stopped and stared at the other, it felt like old times as if nothing had happened but they both knew so much had actually happened. Before either one could speak the DJ on the radio announced another song, breaking eye contact Arizona picked Sofia up and placed her in her seat so she could eat breakfast. Callie plated up the food and mentally started kicking herself, her feelings for Arizona were still there and on top of it the date she had with Tahlia was amazing. Setting the plate in front of Arizona and the little Disney plate in front of Sofia she glanced at Arizona who happened to be looking at her at the same time.

Quickly they both looked down at the plates in front of them it was going to be a long day. Sitting in silence as they ate Arizona took a bite of her eggs before she spoke, swallowing the food then drinking from her milk she decided to finally speak.

"I think I am going to go back to work today." Arizona looked to where Callie was sitting which quickly turned into looking into Callie's eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I need to move around I can't hold up in here forever. Besides I have an appointment anyways, so I will be at the hospital anyways."

"The therapist?" Callie asked as she set her fork down.

"How did you.."

"Alex." Arizona rolled her eyes at the reply knowing Alex would mention something.

"Callie…"

"I am proud of you, it takes a lot to go and get help. It doesn't make you weak, it makes you stronger."

"You think so?"

"I know so." The two smiled at the other and allowed a welcomed silence as they continued to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

The chair lay toppled over Dr. Alexander sat calmly taking in his patient and if asked her would deny it but also friend, Arizona was yelling, pacing and throwing her arms around in anger.

"Arizona, take some calming breaths."

"Shove your calming breaths up your ass!" Arizona snapped then stopped at her remark. "I…God I am so sorry." Arizona mumbled as she stopped pacing, Dr. Alexander stood up and put the chair back in its upright position then motioned for Arizona to sit down.

"It is alright Arizona, it is good to let anger out and I am here to be an outlet."

"I just…I feel so broken inside. Whenever I make a step forward I take two steps back! I want to be fixed again; I want to be me I want to not be so afraid anymore!" The begging of Arizona's voice filled the room.

"Arizona, things take time you are making great strides and sometimes we fall backwards and that is okay that just means that is something we need to work harder on." Dr. Alexander smiled at Arizona who returned with a weak smile.

"Then what do I do?"

"Well first off we figure out what we need to discuss, we have spoken about your brother for which you are still saddened about but not like before. And you will always be sad about that, it will only get easier as time goes on. We discussed your first and second break up with Callie and you have forgiven yourself for those things…now I think it is time we discuss the plane crash." Looking at his patient Dr. Alexander saw Arizona instantly close off at the mention of the crash.

"I don't want to talk about the crash."

"Arizona, you have to come to terms with it and forgiveness on the other things, the plane crash is something you have yet to come to grips with. Your PTSD has been building for yours the plane crash just helped kick it into overdrive; we need to talk about the crash. And yes it will be hard but I am here for you, so are Alex, Meredith, Miranda and Calliope. So how about we start out small, when you got on the plane what were you and the others talking about?"

"I wasn't talking, I had gotten into a fight with Alex and…I was angry so I got on the plane instead of him." Arizona replied as she tried to calm her nerves.

"Why were you angry at him?"

"He was leaving, going to Hopkins and…I wanted him to stay."

"Why did you want him to stay, Arizona."

"He is my friend and an amazing doctor."

"And what else?"

"What are you implying?" Arizona looked at Dr. Alexander with a questioning look.

"Arizona, I think you and Alex have a brother and sister relationship and by him leaving you saw it as your brother dying all over again. You felt betrayed and forgotten the same way you did when your brother Tim died." Dr. Alexander replied he watched Arizona's expression change from anger to sadness.

"I…"

"Arizona, after the crash you blamed Alex for the loss of your leg is that correct?"

"Yes, he is the one that cut it off but I also blamed Calliope because she approved of it when I asked her not to let them take it." The sadness in Arizona's voice made Dr. Alexander sit silently for a moment before asking further questions.

"How about we change the subject, we can talk next session about the crash. A little while back ago you told Calliope you didn't want to see Sofia anymore, why did you say that?"

"I didn't say it because of Lauren even though she told me too, I thought about it and…it wasn't safe I couldn't have Sofia around Lauren. That day Lauren hit me because we were running late, Sofia wouldn't put her tights on and…Sofia was there I think she saw it and…I couldn't risk Sofia. I would rather be beat to a bloody pulp than risk Sofia being hit, I know what I said and did hurt Calliope but it hurt me too. Sofia needed to be safe until I could figure something out." Arizona replied with honesty and strength, Dr. Alexander knew she felt she had made the right choice.

"You were thinking about your daughter."

"Yes." Arizona answered thinking he was asking a question.

"That must have been hard for you to do and say."

"It killed me inside, when I walked out of the room I went into the first available empty room I could and cried my eyes out. I felt myself dying inside it was worse than seeing Calliope's face when she found out about Lauren. Worse than when she told me we were over, I love Calliope and I want to be with her but Sofia…I can't live without her she is the love of my life." Arizona replied as she looked down at her hands that were shaking.

Callie sat on the couch of her apartment Sofia was tucked away in bed which helped Callie relax a little bit more, looking at the wine glass in her hand Callie let her thoughts go. Remembering that first day she saw the bruises on Arizona she should have done more, why didn't she? Standing up Callie set her glass down and started pacing, why did she let Lauren keep hurting Arizona? She loved Arizona with all her heart but did she subconsciously see it as payback for what she did?

"Ugh!" Callie groaned. "Why is this so hard?" She said aloud to no one but herself.

That night Arizona went to her apartment, she had her key out and was about to unlock the door when instead she put her keys in her purse and knocked on a door she used to not have to do that too. Callie opened the door and smiled at her, not a word was spoken as she opened the door wider for her to enter. Setting her purse on the kitchen counter Arizona didn't even think twice as she grabbed a bottle of water and started drinking it, turning around the two women stood in silence.

"I came here to ask you something."

"Okay?" Callie sat down on one of the stools and watched as Arizona thought about what to say.

"I was wondering if you could um…come to my next therapy session. We are reaching a point where I think…you should be there. If you don't want to that is fine I understand." Arizona quickly finished as she took a big gulp of her water, Callie sat in silence which caused Arizona to panic further.

"Before you go into full panic mode I am thinking about my schedule, I should be able to move a surgery that day and go with you." A wave of relief and happiness showed on Arizona's face, a smile found its way on Callie's face.

That night Arizona lay awake in her bed thinking about what happened earlier, Callie was going to go to one of her sessions. She hoped that at least the session would bring them closer, even though they were friends she could still feel the tension but yet at the same time that electrical spark between them. Rolling over Arizona felt sleep starting to claim her all the while thoughts of Callie and her session with her.

The next week went by in a blur for Arizona and Callie until the day of the therapy session arrived, Arizona was early because she had to go in and give a patient an unexpected surgery. Pacing outside of the room Arizona started to think Callie wasn't going to show up, but when Arizona did one last turn she saw Callie running up to her with her scrubs on, and her long sleeves rolled up.

"Hey, I am not late am I?" Callie asked with worry.

"No, you are early I am just nervous." Arizona replied as she opened the door.

"Welcome Calliope." Dr. Alexander stated as he shook Callie's hand.

"Just Callie please."

"Alright, sorry Arizona always calls you Calliope so it was just natural for me to call you that." Callie looked at the man stunned Arizona hadn't called her Calliope in ages, looking at the smaller woman she saw a blush rising in Arizona. Sitting down the three adults sat in silence.

"You were there the night…well that night." Callie replied not wanting to bring that night up in case Arizona reacted to it.

"Yes, I was there the night Lauren attacked Arizona well afterwards." Dr. Alexander stated, Callie glanced at Arizona and saw she was calm.

"So um…what are we going to talk about?"

"Well, Arizona and I have discussed her past, recent events, the plane crash, you, Sofia and Lauren so it is whatever Arizona is comfortable talking about."

"It does not matter, whatever you feel is best to discuss." Arizona replied back but honestly she didn't want to talk she felt herself walling up.

"Arizona, you do not need to guard yourself in here." The doctor instantly knew what was happening.

"I know, I'm sorry it is just opening up to someone other than you is…hard. It isn't because I don't trust you Callie I just…I am scared. I should have opened up a long time ago but…it is just hard." Arizona mumbled out, Callie nodded and took Arizona's hand in a reassuring hold.

"It's okay; I will help you get through it what are friends for." Callie smiled at Arizona who returned it weakly.

"So how about we discuss what has caused this break, Lauren." Dr. Alexander stated both women looked at him with uncomfortable looks.

"What about Lauren?" Arizona asked.

"Arizona, why don't we discuss why you kissed Lauren, why you were attracted to her and if we have enough time we will discuss more on recent events." Sighing Arizona decided to bite the bullet and talk.


	9. Chapter 9

"I cheated on Callie, and I hate to say it but…it probably would have went further than a kiss. Well it did but after we broke up." Arizona replied, Callie looked at her wife in shock.

"Care to explain." Dr. Alexander replied and looked between the two.

"I…after the crash I felt ugly and disgusting. Yes, over time I started opening up more but I still felt…broken. I wanted to feel like myself again, you know I wanted to be hit on again and I wanted to be the pretty and perky one again. I know that sounds selfish but, I missed the attention. Callie before you say anything it was nothing you did, you loved me and you did make me feel beautiful every day but in public I felt like everyone knew I didn't have a leg and everyone instantly shunned me. When Lauren flirted with me it felt like I was my old self again." Arizona begun letting her emotions go.

"It was like I had my leg again, I was the perky, blonde again! But when I kissed her I didn't feel it, I didn't feel that electricity all I felt was regret and shame. I felt myself wanting to punch myself for what I had done. And I don't want you to think Callie that I am telling you to forgive me or anything, I just want to explain and now that I am talking I can't stop. I just don't understand what is going on inside of me!" Arizona stood up and started to pace as she let her emotions go, every once and a while pointing at Callie or yelling then at the very end sitting back down as she sobbed.

Callie sat motionless; Arizona had just unloaded what could be added up to months of emotions. She sat trying to process all of it, and then suddenly Callie got out of her chair and kneeled down in front of Arizona who was sobbing to the point where you couldn't even hear her anymore. Arms wrapped around Arizona as Callie held her tightly; nothing needed to be said in that moment the hug said it all.

Later that night after both women got done with their surgeries they went to Callie's apartment and ate pizza while Sofia slept; Arizona sat quietly then decided to speak.

"I know that things are really screwed up, no they are fucked up." Arizona stated sitting up further in the couch Callie looked at Arizona showing her that she was listening.

"God, Callie things have gotten so fucked up I let everything pile up and pile up, I pushed things into closets, drawers, under rugs and into boxes but that storm it brought everything out. I was so angry at you, at myself at everything that I just needed to lose control and the way Lauren talked to me I couldn't help but feel something. I am so sorry Callie I have made everything so screwed up! I should have talked more, I shouldn't have kissed Lauren and I should have told you what she was doing but I just…I felt that I deserved it!" Arizona let out as tears ran down her face.

"Arizona…"

"I am so angry all of the time, I'm angry at Lauren for what she has done to me I am angry at myself for doing what I have done, I am angry at you for my leg! I am just so fucking pissed off!" Arizona yelled out as everything hit her like a ton of bricks.

"I might not understand what is going on inside with you but I am angry too, I am angry that I couldn't save your leg when I made that call I…I froze." Callie replied.

"What do you mean?" Arizona asked confusion sitting in.

"I had promised you that the leg wouldn't be taken and I tried everything I had everything that could have been done, I thought you were fine when I had left you, you were fine so I went to do Derek's surgery I was in there looking at his hand but I was thinking about you and that is when Karev came in and told me you were septic and were going to die. I asked him things repeatedly but I knew there was nothing that could be done, the only thing I could think about was waking up next to you and that I would rather wake up to you next to me without a leg then not wake up next to you at all. Telling Karev to take your leg was the hardest, but yet the easiest decision I have had to make." Callie cried out all of her regret and anguish spilled out as she took Arizona's hands in hers, Arizona took in Callie's words and found herself frozen.

"You…you didn't cut off my leg?" Arizona stuttered.

"What?" Callie asked in a rough, cried out voice.

"You…didn't…cut…off…my…leg?" She enunciated every word.

"I made the call I did cut if off because I made the call."

"You didn't hold the saw to my leg, you didn't cut it off! Karev…Alex…he cut off my leg." Arizona replied and stood as she started to take in the new information, Callie all this time had been taking the blame, but in fact it had been Alex Karev who cut her leg off. He held the saw, he is the one who cut it off she had forced him to stay and she had taken his seat on the plane. Turning around Arizona looked at Callie no emotion on her face.

Arizona walked over to the small table by the door and grabbed her keys as she walked out of the apartment, Callie stood up and went to go after Arizona but realized she couldn't Sofia was asleep. Groaning in frustration Callie debated on waiting for Arizona, waiting for the police to call, or waking up their daughter and follow her. Taking a leap of faith Callie went into Sofia's room and bundled her up for the walk across the street, when she finally arrived at the hospital she spotted Miranda and immediately ran up to her.

"I need you to watch Sofia for a second, where is Karev?" Callie spouted out as she handed a sleeping Sofia over to Miranda, the smaller woman becoming flustered.

"Torres, what the hell?"

"Miranda, where is Karev?"

"The same place I told Arizona, he is on PEDS!" Miranda hissed quietly trying to not wake Sofia.

"Oh God why did you tell her that?" Callie turned and ran towards the stairs hoping she could get to PEDS quicker that way.

Once on the PEDS floor Arizona walked in calmly all of the medical staff started watching her walk past, it might have been due to the fact that she was in pajama shorts, a tank top, a pair of flip flops and her prosthetic on full display or it could have been her hair that was messy and the bruises. In fact it was all of those reasons everyone watched her walk past including the determination and anger that was radiating off of her, stopping Arizona saw Karev checking up on babies in the NICU. Tapping on the glass gently she put on a fake smile, Alex turned and smiled at Arizona looking down at a baby one last time he made his way out.

"What are you doing here? Is Sofia okay, is it Callie?" Alex asked concern in his voice.

"Sofia and Callie are fine but my leg is not." Arizona replied, silence filled the floor as everyone watched quietly.

"Huh?" Alex was confused.

"My leg, see my leg is gone I've known that for a long time now, along with that I knew I got it from a plane crash a plane you were supposed to be on but you had to piss me off and instead I went! On top of that I blamed my wife, my incredible wife for taking off my leg I mean why wouldn't I she is an Orthopedic Surgeon that is what she does! Do you know what else she does, Karev?" Arizona stepped forward causing him to hit the wall behind him.

"I asked do you know what else she does?"

"What?" Alex asked figuring it might be best if he does respond.

"She lies; she lied this whole time to me! Do you know what she lied about?" Arizona's face was unrevealing and that scared Alex, he was never afraid of her, and never got afraid very often but in this one moment Alex Karev was a scared man.

"She lied about cutting off my leg, this whole time she has taken blame for it, has taken me telling her no, yelling at her for cutting off my leg when you were the one with the saw! You were the one in the OR hacking off my fucking leg!" Arizona yelled as she pushed Karev roughly against the wall and hit him as hard as she could. "You did this and I hate you!"

Callie ran through the doors and stopped when she saw her wife punch Alex straight in the face, without stopping Callie ran up behind Arizona and wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her away, Arizona didn't go without a fight though she kicked and punched landing a few on Alex.

"You did this! How could you do this to me! I hate you, I hate you!" Arizona screamed as she tried to get at Alex again, Callie held strong though realizing Arizona was going to continue attacking she surprised everyone and pinned Arizona against the wall.

"Arizona, look at me right now!" Callie screamed causing Arizona to freeze and look at Callie in shock, her chest moving up and down quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So guys this is the end of Weak & Broken and I do leave it on cliffhanger because I plan on writing a sequel called Strong & Durable! That she be up in oh…a week tops I hope at least the first chapter! Enjoy! I hope to see you all at the sequel!**

Her eyes opened slowly, the lights in the room were bright and made her eyes water lifting her arms to cover her eyes she found that they were restrained. Looking down Arizona saw her legs and arms restrained, what happened? All Arizona could remember was yelling at Alex and hitting him because he was the one with the saw that took her leg, and she remembered that Callie pinned her against the wall and that is when it went hazy. Taking in the room once her eyesight adjusted,she saw that the room had been cleared of chairs; it had been cleared of everything she didn't recognize this room, it was not set up like the usual hospital rooms before Arizona could think further though she heard Callie.

"She will not be in here!" Callie started yelling, Arizona turned her head towards the door hoping to see Callie through the window.

"Callie, she came in and started to attack Karev she was out of control there is no other option!" Owen replied with a strong tone of his own, Arizona listened she wasn't out of control, or was she?

"I don't give a damn what you are saying, Owen! That is my wife, my wife and she is not going to be strapped to a bed like she is a crazy person!" Callie's voice rose and that is when the door swung open, their eyes met as Callie walked over and started undoing the straps.

"Calliope…" Arizona whispered causing Callie to fumble at what she was doing, their eyes locked again.

"I am taking you home we will figure something out together; I am not leaving you here." Callie whispered before she continued undoing the restraints, once undone Callie took Arizona's prosthetic and handed it to her. Arizona looked at it and shook her head; her body was exhausted as was her mind. Callie kneeled down and started putting the prosthetic on Arizona, this was a first and Callie didn't want to do or say anything to scare the broken woman in front of her.

Leaving the hospital Arizona noticed everyone staring at her but this time the thought of them looking at her because of her one leg wasn't on her mind, no it was the fact that she had been sedated and tossed up into psych she felt herself grasp Callie's hand tighter. Looking up Arizona saw the steely determination in Callie's eyes and in that moment her thoughts of losing her leg were gone because in that moment as she watched Callie give glares to anyone that looked at her wrong she fell in love; she fell in love all over again.

Once back at the apartment Callie put Sofia into bed then went into the kitchen where she grabbed an ice pack and bottles of water, without even thinking Callie started taking the leg off of Arizona when realization hit Callie she stopped.

"I'm sorry I should have asked first, I just know you are in pain and…I'm sorry." Callie froze and started moving her hands away but Arizona took ahold of them and put them back where they were a second ago.

"It's okay." Arizona whispered and nodded; Callie nodded back and started finishing what she had started.

Callie gently removed the leg and leaned it against the loveseat, taking the ice pack she started to gently tie it to Arizona's thigh but as she started Arizona took her hands again.

"Could you massage it for me before the ice pack?" Arizona asked as her eyes pleaded, Callie smiled and removed the ice pack and started massaging the thigh. "Thank you." Arizona whispered.

"Anytime." Callie replied and gently smiled at Arizona who returned with a small smile as well.

As Callie massaged her thigh Arizona felt the knots dissipate and the tension in her muscles ease away, Callie always had good hands, smirking at that thought Arizona smiled brighter at Callie. How could she have torn her family apart? That answer she did know she kept herself closed off, the whole time Callie was here to do what she is doing now. Looking down Arizona didn't see disgust on Callie's face, how could she think her wife who stuck by her didn't find her attractive.

Slowly Arizona moved a hand to Callie's cheek, cupping it gently she brought Callie's face up so their eyes met. Slowly Arizona leaned down; stopping an inch away from Callie she made sure to give Callie the choice to turn away. When Callie didn't show hesitation both of them closed the distance, their lips touched the others gently. It wasn't steamy or passionate it was loving and tender; it was like their first kiss. They didn't increase the pressure or fall onto the floor in a heap of limbs; no they just kissed the other one. Gently breaking the kiss they rested their foreheads against the others and looked into the other ones eyes.

"I don't expect forgiveness, I don't deserve it but what I do ask is try because I can't not try to be with you I am so very sorry for the things I have done and I promise I will try to do everything I can to open up more. We can have boundaries and rules, and I can every night for twenty minutes or an hour or however long you want I will talk no matter what it is I will talk. I once asked, no begged you not to run when I should have begged you to not let me run so please Callie don't let me run again even if you have to tackle me don't let me run because I don't want to." Arizona cried, Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona and pulled her tightly into a hug.

"I promised I wouldn't run and I promise you now I won't but I will also promise that I won't let you run, we are going to figure something out we will find a way for this to work. I don't trust you yet but I love you, we love each other and we will figure this out no matter how weak and broken we get I will fight." Callie replied as tears dripped from her eyes.

"And I will fight too." Arizona whispered back with tears of her own, silence filling the air.

"With your girly hands, please." Callie chuckled causing Arizona to start chuckling as well, pulling apart slightly they looked at the other and laughed, Callie smiled at Arizona who smiled back. It was going to be rough because let's face it when something is weak and broken it is hard to make it strong and durable but that is why you try and you fight, for Callie and Arizona their relationship was just like that weak and broken but they were going to try for the first time in their relationship they were actually going to try and face their demons.


End file.
